The Door
by Buggi
Summary: [5]She was inviting him with her innocence and he could tell by the way she stared up at him that she was waiting. If only he would let go and jump. He knew, if he just did, he’d have nothing to fear. So he pulled off his shirt and stepped up to the edge.
1. Chapter 1: Standing on the Edge

**The Door**

**By: Buggi **

_Based on the manga story The Door from Confidential Confessions by Reiko Momochi_

**Author's Note: **_I hope you all like my story. I have the entire Confidential Confessions series. I like each story with a passion, but the 1st book inspired me to write my own story. The story "The Door" intrigued me so much. It was gripping and powerful and real. Even though I have never written or been through any of the experiences I will write about I'm going to try this out. Without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Confidential Confessions. Thank you.**

_She had pushed open the heavy door , the exit of all life. The light shined brightly on the other side, blinding her with its awesomeness. It was calling to her, reaching out to her tattered soul saying "Come away from the darkness and into the light." It wanted her to be warm inside again, to feel whole. And as she stood there, teetering on the edge, her arms spread like eagle wings, ready to lift herself off the ground to fly away, she felt the tug of the rope called world and felt its weight shifting on her shoulders again. _

_Life gripped her by the ankles like shackles, chains trying to hold her down. She wanted nothing more than to be swept away by the lights waves. So many times had she come to this place, trying with all her might to unlock the door and set herself free. Free from the pain and sorrow that was her destiny. And now, as she stood their, ready to walk whatever path was before her, through the open door, something held her. Trapped her there and wouldn't let go. "Never" it told her each time "It would never let go." _

_And it never did. _

_---_

She awaked to the sound of dripping water in her apartment and the cold of the dark that surrounded her. It was a large, one room studio apartment. She was 17 years old and lived alone. Life. What could she say about it? Only that it was unfair and worthless, meaningless even. To say the least was like complimenting a serial killer for his work in her eyes. They were both the same: Trash. She had nothing to show that she lived. Not like she wanted to anyway.

She had her high school diploma and was attending college full time to receive her bachelor's degree. She even had a well paying job that would get her places in the future, but. It wasn't what she truly wanted. But sometimes life didn't always go your way and left you standing in the shadows. Ever since she was a small child she had felt empty, incompetent in the eyes of her mother and father. They had always pushed her to do better, be the best at everything they wanted her to be.

They had started molding her at the ripe age of 5, when they had hired tutors of every genre to school her. By the time she was 10, she knew every major language there was to know and was considered a child prodigy by the time she was 12. But. She was never happy. Her mother was always overprotective. Her father was always demanding. In school she was considered a outcast, for she was always the youngest and the smartest. Most of the girl's were jealous of her looks and the boys were intimidated by her mind.

She only ever had one friend through junior and high school. A girl named Bura. They were inseparable. Well, they WERE inseparable. She hadn't seen her best friend in several months, for the girl's mother had moved them out of the country for the family business and sent her to a collage half way around the world. She never admitted out loud that she missed her more than anything. After all she was alone. She had nothing to do with her parents most of the time, except when her mother called to scold her about something.

The day Bura had gotten on the private plane to leave Japan, they had both cried tears of sadness. Bura knew her friend would need her in the worst times and the fact that she would not be there to save her tore at her heart. All in all, the past 9 months had been hell frozen over twice for the ebony haired girl. At work, at school. And yet, no matter how better it wasn't getting, she had never uttered a word of complaint to anyone. Not even Bura.

She looked down at the small, pink box cutter clenched in her pale hand and then to the fresh cuts laying boldly against all the old scars. As she stood up, she tripped over one of the bottles of wine she had downed last night and made her way towards her bedroom. She stopped in front of the full length mirror, her brown, endless eyes greeting her with a blank stare. Her eyes roamed the image of herself she knew all too well; long, straight, black hair, pale skin, skinny "asparagus" arms and legs, sad eyes. She looked so fragile and broken. Almost like if you touched her, she would snap.

She was nothing to be desired, nothing special at all. There was only one time she remembered when a boy complimented her on anything. It was Bura's egotistical brother, Trunks. He was so popular he could look at any women he wanted and wouldn't loose an ounce of his popularity. "Nice boobs". It was a statement that only he was capable of. He had said it without flinching or even thinking twice. Unlike the most women, she had taken offence to his words and spewed out a string of insanities back at him.

She let out a small sigh as she fingered the self inflicted wounds on her arm. These scars, the wounds were her only escape. Box Cutter Syndrome. She loved the technical for it. To her it meant, pig-headed geniuses that didn't know shit about shit. It wasn't a sickness, it was a choice. It was a relief for most and a step towards death, without the dieing part. Only one person knew about her condition. It was of coarse Bura, because Bura knew just about everything about her.

And as a faithful friend, she had never uttered a word to anyone. As she stood their staring at herself, Bura suddenly invaded her thoughts and she couldn't help wondering how she was. Just as she was turning to walk into the bathroom, the phone rang. She hesitated for a minute, contemplating on if she wanted to answer it or not. After all, it could be her mother calling to chew her out about something stupid. But then again. She shrugged her shoulders as she picked the phone off the receiver, checking the caller id before she answered it. Briefs.

"Bura-chan!!" She yelled with dry happiness into the phone after she picked it up.

The girl on the opposite end chuckled before she responded, "Hi Pan. Did you miss me! I only talked to you what, yesterday?"

"Ey…" Pan stated nervously, rubbing her neck, "Hey! I'm allowed to get enthusiastic about talking to you Bura. Talking to you is the highlight of my day."

Hell, it was the only highlight.

But Bura could still hear the sadness in her friend's voice, "Hey Pan-chan! Guess what!!"

"Um what…?"

"My mom said she's going to get me a nice apartment in New York, near my brother's Capsule Corp building!"

"Cool." What the hell was so great about that? It only meant she was never coming back and Pan would be stuck there…alone.

"Annnd, she said she'd fly you over here to stay with me. She said she'd pay for your school and give us a monthly allowance. We'll be together again, sharing a nice two bedroom condo!"

It was silent over the line and Bra could imagine her friend's mouth gapped open. She heard her shift and guessed she had switched the phone to her other ear.

"B-Bulma would do that for me?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes! Oh Pan, I can't wait to see you again. It's been so long since we've been able to hang out!"

"Bura…I've missed you. I'd give nothing more than to see you right now." She couldn't hold back the tears she had been pushing down for months, "I hate being alone…"

"Pan. Its ok, you'll be here tomorrow. Can you be packed by 8 PM?"

It was short notice, but when it came to the Brief family, she would jump up instantly. Wiping her damp face, she nodded as if she could actually hear her.

"Definitely Bura. I can bring Jean the Cat right?" She smiled when the ball of white and black appeared from under her bed and rubbed up against her leg.

"Duuh! I wouldn't ask you to leave him. Anyway Pan, a Capsule Corp hover craft should be at your house by seven to get you to the airport. Mom, Trunks, and I will be picking you up from the airport."

Pan scoffed, "Aw, can't you leave that ego maniac at home?"

"Oh Pan, he's not that bad. And plus, he wants to come." She let out a small laugh, "I'll see you tomorrow night Pan-chan."

"Fine, bye." With that she turned to phone off and stood there.

A small smile played on her lips and she couldn't help but let out a quiet squeal. Leaving this hell hole was one of her strongest wishes. And now her best friend was coming to save her from it all. She was so enthusiastic, she spent the rest of the night boxing and packing her belongs. When she saw her box cutter sitting on the dresser, she picked it up like it was something precious and put it into her bag.

"Just incase." She said to no one in particular and went back to her belongings.

---

**Author's Note: **_Whoo. Let's wipe the sweat off our brow flocks! TeeHee.. I know that this is a short chapter, but its meant to be short. I hope you guys like it so far because it'll only get better as we go along. I hope whoever reads this story will be ready for the ride. Suspense, drama, romance, angst. Ahh…nothing like a good interesting story, wouldn't you think reviewer? That's why they call me "The Queen of Emo" I guess. LoL. Please leave a nice review and I'll update A.S.A.P. I need at least 7 reviews before I go any further with this story! Ja'Ne Everyone! _

_Buggi_


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

**The Door**

**By: Buggi **

_Based on the manga story The Door from Confidential Confessions by Reiko Momochi_

**Author's Note: **_I don't think I have much to say so, on with the story, ne? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Confidential Confessions or DBZ. Thank you.**

Her plane arrived an hour early, but she didn't bother calling her best friend. She was sure that she was busy with something else and told herself that she was fine waiting. Truthfully she wasn't, but it wasn't such a big deal. She was a ball of nerves. It was hard to imagine what Bra was like now. Of course over the phone she sounded the same and seemed like the old Bra she remembered, but then again. They had been away from each other for quite some time now. She just hoped that she hadn't changed too much. She didn't want to think about what it would be like if she couldn't talk to her best friend anymore.

She flipped a page in her book and crossed her legs. Time was ticking by slowly…or maybe it was going by fast. Huffing, she closed the book and set it beside her with disinterest. She was becoming anxious. When she thought she couldn't wait anymore and began to stand up, she heard the familiar screech of her voice and almost jumped out her socks. She felt her weight on her back and her arms around her neck.

"Pan!" She wailed as they both collided in a heap to the floor.

Trunks watched with disdain, shaking his head slightly as the two girls helped each other up. And although he was not thrilled to be apart of there girlish chattering or carrying so many heavy bags, he couldn't help but stare at Pan. Something had changed drastically about her. Was it him, or did she look…

"TRUNKS!"

He blinked in shock as he came to an immediate halt at the curb, watching as a terminal bus sped past him. He turned to see her dark eyes wide with confusion. He had not been paying attention, what so ever. Bra's hand came across his face full force and he could do nothing but blink.

"You idiot! You almost got yourself killed! What the hell were you doing!" She screeched, causing just about everyone in the vicinity to stare in there direction. "If Pan hadn't called to you, you would've been road kill!"

"Uh…" He started, glancing over in Pan's direction, seeing her blushing in embarrassment.

Now what the hell was his excuse? He couldn't very well tell his little sister he had been checking out her best friend. He scoffed lightly, stepping off the curb and ignored his sister's words completely. He didn't have to answer her anyway. He was older and did what he wanted. She watched him walk off, her hand up on her hip like the diva she was.

"How dare he almost get himself killed and then just walk off like nothing happened." Bra scolded him behind his back.

A small smile came to Pan's lips as she followed behind her best friend and listened to her bitch. The two siblings where too funny when they were around each other. It was amusing that this was all normal to her. Their arguing, Vegeta's eyes when they came into the parking complex and heard them arguing, the way he'd tell them to "Shut the hell up" and then get whacked in the back of the head by his wife, Bulma. Almost immediately upon seeing Bulma, a knot clenched in her throat. Tears came to her eyes as the older women took her in her arms and hugged her like the lost daughter she was.

"Ah Pan , sweetheart." Bulma mewled, rubbing her back soothingly, "You're home, with family now."

---

Later on Pan found herself sprawled out on the giant queen sized bed that was hers, thinking about all her spoils. She had finally gotten away from the retched place she had to call home. She had left her past and parents where they belonged; behind her. Now she could hopefully move on with her life and do whatever she wanted. But in her chest, she couldn't help but feel that one nagging feeling. Her mind flashed back to the argument she had with her mother that morning and she couldn't help but shiver as she felt a chill or regret run down her spine.

"LEAVING!" Her mother, Videl screeched into the receiver, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING?"

"Mother," Her voice was tired and unmoved, passive as she shifted the phone over to her other shoulder, "It is what I want."

"What YOU want?" The women scoffed in disbelief, "Ha. You probably wouldn't even be able to survive!"

There was a long, silent pause. This wasn't surprising. Her parents were always so un-approving of her. No matter how many accomplishments she had made, no matter how achieved she had become, they still had no faith in her. She shook her head in disgust, "Mother, I'll be 18 in three months, I have not lived with you and Father in so long…I'll do what I want."

There was another pause before she spoke brashly again, "Hmph. Whatever you want, eh? Well. Since you want to be that way my Child, then your father and I will have no choice; we are closing your financial bank account."

The conversation ended with her standing listening to the dial tone, frowning with distaste as she clicked "off" on the phone. And now she lay here, in this bed, this room of her solitude, and wept. The tears came so suddenly, she didn't know what to do. So instead of doing anything, she lay there for a minute, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She wondered briefly why she couldn't make herself think of something, anything positive that would make her feel better. And then suddenly, she blinked and stood up from the bed.

Her bags still stood by the door, where Trunks had placed them. Dragging the smaller one over to the bed, she propped it on her pillow and opened it. She could practically feel her skin tingling when she saw its neon pink handle. It was the first thing her eyes caught and as she scooped it up into her palm, she sighed in relief as she plopped back down on the other side of the bed. She stared at the small hand blade for a long time before she clicked it up to a good size.

And then she crossed her leg and hummed softly as she dragged the sharp, painless blade across her exposed ankle. Oh how good it felt as the blood oozed out of the slit. She didn't even hear the door when it creaked open, nor did she see the blue eyes that stared at her in shock. There she was, sitting Indian style on the bed, blade clenched in one hand while her ankle rained a thick blood river down into her sock. He watched the expression on her face. It was a mix between calmness and…pleasure? What was so pleasing about causing damage to yourself? Before he could stop himself, her walked over and snatched the box cutter from her grasp.

She jolted her head around to give him a questioning, surprised glare. When she realized it was him, she tried to grab the wound to stop its bloody course, only to draw her hand back with a hiss. Something on her hand must've reacted to the cut, because the next thing she knew, the cut was stinging. She went to spit some threatening words in his direction, but blinked when her scooped her up into his arms. He carried her into her bathroom and sat her on the sink, turning shortly afterwards to dig through the medicine cabinet. He had a frustrated look on his face and as he cleaned and bandaged the cut with the supplies he found, she couldn't help but stare wide-eyed with curiosity.

His touch was gentle, caring as he slowly stroked the blood away. For once she didn't have anything horrible to say to him. He was actually treating her nicely. She caught herself admiring his manly features, her cheeks tenting as she looked away. Now if only he could figure out why he was even upset about this. Or better yet, why he was standing here cleaning her sacred blood off her dainty foot. So what if he happened to notice just how soft her skin was, or the way she had her toes nails painted black with green happy faces, or that her toes were practically perfect.

"How long?" He said suddenly, wrapping the white gauze around her ankle.

"Wha…?" She asked, snapping out of the trans she had somehow fell into, "Oh."

She became quiet again and he couldn't help but huff, "So are you going to tell me or are you going to continue stalling?"

She tilted her head in wonder, "Why do you care?"

He sighed, "I guess I deserve that." He shook his head, "Believe it or not I actually care about you Pan, not to mention causing yourself harm is unhealthy.."

She scoffed, "Whatever, smart one." She found herself debating on whether she should tell him or not, "Since I was 9."

He stopped what he was doing to give her a dubious stare. How could she just say that so nonchalantly? It was like she didn't even give a damn about it. He felt a string snap inside his chest and he couldn't stop the anger. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you mental! That's not fucking good Pan!"

She squealed when he pulled the bandage tighter and then ended it, "HEY! Excuse me Mr. Big CEO Man but some people aren't as privileged as you are!"

She gave him a swift kick to the side with her other foot, "And even if I WAS mental, it doesn't matter now does it?"

She tried to get off the sink and push him out of her path, but he felt like a stone wall in front of her. Glaring up at him, she gave up the struggle and instead crossed her arms. They stared each other down, both unwilling to compromise of even agree on the subject. And then finally he spoke, cutting the silence between them. "You could kill yourself…"

She faltered, her gaze falling down to the ground in front of him. Now, that she didn't have anything to say to. She couldn't very well tell him that she secretly wished for death to strike her down like a blow to the head. And why did he care about any of this anyway? It wasn't like he knew the reason behind her actions, or how much it really did get her through the day. And it definitely wasn't like biting your nails. She couldn't just stop. It was addicting, like a drug. Maybe Cocaine or Heroine or something. When she was younger she had tried to stop, but the problems in her life keep building up. There was simply nothing he could do and that was final..

"Trunks, move." She stated quietly, without so much as looking in his direction.

"I'm going to get you to open up to me Pan. I can't stand by and just let you harm yourself."

She gave him a shocked look, "You're not going to tell your mother and father are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not.." He saw the expression in her eyes and stepped back, "Don't worry. I won't say anything. I have a feeling Bura knew about this too, huh?"

Pan slide off the sink without a word and walked back into her room. Now what the hell was she going to do, she asked herself. She watched Trunks retreat, but not without laying the box cutter back onto her dresser. It was bad enough she had Bra on her back for it. Now Trunks? And he even sounded sincerely concerned. She huffed. Eh, it didn't matter anyway. Trunks meant as much as she meant to him. He was probably just trying to be nice to her for his sister. She laid on the bed, sprawling out onto the queen sized mattresses. She didn't care anymore. A nap sounded far more interesting than anything else right now, so with a yawn and a miffed sound she fell asleep, yet again unaware of the blue eyes that watched her from the crack in the door.

---

He closed the door, making a face as before he made his way down the hallway towards the kitchen where he knew his sister was probably cooking. There she stood, helping the maid bot prepare her and Pan's meal. She felt his eyes boring into the side of her head and looked up to give him a annoyed glare. "What?"

He stood there silently first, calm on the outside and sheathing with anger on the inside, "You knew Pan was a box cutter?"

She stared at him in despair, "How did you find out?"

"I walked in on her cutting this huge gash into her ankle! Like it was nothing!"

Bra's shoulders slumped, "I've tried to help her, she refuses to see a therapist."

"Then why haven't you told mother yet!" He yelled.

She winced, "Trunks…mother already knows."

"She does?" Now he was confused, "But why hasn't she said anything about it to her? Why hasn't she done anything?"

Bra paused, trying to find the right words, "Because we can't make her…and why do you care anyway big brother?"

He stalled, opening and closing his mouth trying to respond, "Uh.."

She watched him carefully, struggling with his words as he made this stupid expression. She knew that expression all to well, and as she stood there watching him, a cat-like grin came to her face. "Trunks…?"

He stopped suddenly, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you falling for Pan-chan?" She smirked, moving towards him slowly.

"Uh…What! Hell No!" He stuttered, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face.

She leapt on him, squealing with joy, "Oh my god! Yes you are! I can tell, I'm your little sister!"

"Bura…" He said nervously, looking down the hallway, "Bura! Shut up! Be quiet!"

"But I caaan't! I'm so happy!" She grinned childishly as she leapt on him, "Oh Oh! You should try to talk to her Trunks! Maybe you could help her too!"

"But I was just about to make a move on Terry at the office!" He whined and then straightened his back, "Bura! We have more serious matters at had. Our friend…our family is killing herself."

At that moment, Bra became silent again and the grin she wore faded away to a frown. She stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself. She rubbed her upper arm, pouting like the child she could be sometimes. He was right. Her best friend had had a problem. She had been this way for years. But now it was different… She admitted to herself that she was constantly worrying about her, she had always worried about her. Since the day she had sat next to her in there 1st grade class and asked her what she though of the blue ribbons in her hair.

It seemed as if Pan had always had a problem or two in the past. Always pushing herself in something to do better. Like her, Bra excelled in everything, standing next to her best friend as they both showed off some trophy on some stage to some prestige's peoples. They had learned together, been each other strength; although it seemed as if Bra had gained more strength from Pan than Pan had from her. Over the years it was Bra that had caught her every time she feel, collected her broken pieces and her shattered dreams and slowly glued them back together.

There were so many occasions where she had to take Pan into her arms and they'd both cry right there in her room, with Pan's head buried into her stomach or her lap. And the tears would come like waves flowing from an ocean. And now she had an opportunity to truly help her best friend and as she looked up at her brother, the concern and…love being born in his eyes, she smiled. Everything was finally going to get better. She could feel it. So she nodded, "We've got to help her, Trunks."

"Yea…" His voice was calm now.

"You think she can get better?" Bra asked, turning before she walked back into the kitchen.

Trunks thought for a minute and then shrugged with a lazy grin, "With me helping her, she'll be brand new."

Bra grinned and walked back into the kitchen.

---

**Author's Note: **_Hm…damn. That took me sooo long. I'm sorry everyone. School has me wrapped around its little finger this year and so does my boyfriend. Not to mention someone just got shot at the end of my street 3 nights ago… Right on the corner of my street, 6 houses away. He was a good guy, he didn't deserve to be killed. But this world snatched him away. Who knows if he could've changed? Le'sigh. _

_**+R.I.P+**_

_Damion A.K.A Nutz_

_Died September 28, 2005_

_9:00 PM_

_Shot in the back and died around 10:30 PM_

"_We will miss you Nutz. We know you're in a better place. We love you."_

_**Renée: -**Stares- That shit is depressing…but this story is moving. So you guys should review. R.I.P to Dogg Nutz. (Funny Nickname I know). We love you and we know you are with god now. _

_**Buggi: **Thnx Nea… -Walks arm and arm away- Review please people...and don't ever take your friends and family for granted.._


	3. Chapter 3: Sex my Shattered Soul

**The Door**

**By: Buggi **

_Based on the manga story The Door from Confidential Confessions by Reiko Momochi_

**Author's Note: **I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for any viewers that were reading my story. O.o I kinda had writer's block and kinda gave up on this story, even though I didn't want to. But one reviewer changed all that and I'd like to thank you Astarte. Though little was sad it still meant a lot to me. Since Damion, R.I.P, died everything around me has changed so drastically. For a while I forgot how much writing was my passion. The light and inspiration in my life was diminishing with every passing day and I had ALMOST completely giving up on my dream of being a published Author. BUT I'M BACK! And I'm ready to give you more Trunks and Pan goodness. Even though their isn't any yet…but sooner than you think. So without further ado, shall I say, On w/ the story? -Wink-

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Confidential Confessions or DBZ. I just own this plot. Thnx.**

**!WARNING! No, there is NO, I repeat, NO lemony goodness in this chapter, but the rating still stands! There is a situation in this chapter that may not be suitable for younger people. LoL. So please, if you're not at least over 16 and you know you shouldn't be reading or can't handle even a little sexual implication (indirect suggestion: something that is implied as a natural consequence of something else-_for the little illiterate bunnies out there) _please turn back now. Ja'Ne everyone and sorry for the delay! ENJOY!**

_She was soaring higher than she had ever before. She felt the black pit in her heart fading and all the warmth that she had lost long ago was returning to her tattered body. It was almost as if she were stronger, wiser, saner. Her wings were spread across the heavens, stretching for miles. She finally felt free…_

…_but somehow it seemed as if she was still slipping._

_---_

She couldn't exactly remember the last time she was this happy. Maybe never. Bulma was treating her like a princess, Vegeta was as overprotective with her as he was with Bura, and Trunks. He had changed his whole demeanor towards her. He spoke to her kindly and made her laugh. He was nothing but sweet around her and astoundingly hadn't said anything about her situation since he caught her in her bedroom that day. All in all, life was different. Better. No longer did she have to cry, no longer did she spend many week nights drunk and incoherent. No longer was she alone…

For the first time in her life she had found something to live for. The feeling she held in her heart was the purist feeling she had ever come to know. She was filled with a sense of security and almost didn't need her little pink friend. Well… that was almost. Though they were few and far between, there were still times when she got the urge to cut. It was as if it called to her sometimes, reminding her of all the times it had been there to get her through hard times. Times when she had given up all hope and everything around her would blend together and feel so surreal.

Pan smiled sheepishly at her reflection as she stood in the mirror. She was all done up, skin flawless with expensive make-up Bulma had applied to her face. She wore a short, black, off the shoulder party dress, one she had designed herself back at home, but never got around to making. As if she'd even have anywhere to go in it… She giggled like a giddy little school girl as she clicked the heels of her doll baby shoes together like Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz. _"There's no place like home." She teased herself, spinning around.

"What are you doing?"

Her legs weren't following her minds orders and before she knew it she was sailing bottom first towards the ground. But before she could land and possibly tear her stockings, he caught her in his arms. He gave her a chided look, his eyes wide with confusion. She blushed as he helped her back to her feet and tried to play it off.

"Eh…y-you startled me." She smiled shyly, waving it away.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Well…I came to come get you and,"

She watched curiously, trying to no avail to see what he was hiding behind him. She was surprised when he shoved the box with a white rose corsage into her hands. It was the prettiest flower she had seen. Maybe not, but it was still exceptionally beautiful and maybe one of the best presents she had ever gotten from anyone. Looking up at him, she noticed the nervous expression on his face and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Oh Trunks. Thank you. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me, Truly."

In return, he gave her one of his cocky smirks and grabbed her by the waist, "Anything for a beautiful girl. Now come on.."

---

She stood in the corner of the room, eyes wondering nervously as she clutched the glass of champagne in her small hands. They were shaking uncontrollably and she felt as if she would faint any second now. There were people everywhere, her number one hated species on the planet; next to dogs of course. If it wasn't for the soft baritones of Jazz that drifted through the room, she swore she would be screaming bloody murder right now. Staring down into her glass, she wondered if she should've even came there.

She heard him before she saw him and was startled when she felt his hand on her back, "Looking a little freaked out there Panny."

"Oh Trunks. Its only you." She blushed and shook her head, "Ah…I don't do well around crowds of people. Actually, I don't do well around any people at all.."

He smiled at her as she took a rather large gulp from her glass; she was going to be beyond drunk later on. He pondered for a minute if he would end up getting himself into a lot of trouble by the end of the night but shrugged it off. This was little Panny he was talking about. His kid sister's best friend. A girl of merely 18 years that he had seen grow up when he was in high school. It was improper to be thinking the things he thought when he was near her, but he was thinking about it and not to mention he was a little tipsy himself.

Before he could open his mouth to console her shaken nervous, Bura was there, giddy as ever, chattering on about nothing he cared to listen to. When he realized he had somehow fell out of the loop, he let out a ragged huff and stole a glass of Cristal from a server passing by. Pan watched dejectedly as he walked back over to the important business men he had been talking to before. Bra was blabbing about some lady's atrocious dress and how she didn't think she had even an ounce of style when Pan shoved a hor devoirs into her mouth.

"Why are you always talking so much?" Pan muttered, rolling her eyes at the look on her friends face.

"Well I didn't think," She started, wiping the crumbs off her lips, "That I was talking too much."

Hours later, she found herself sitting at one of the empty tables in the banquet, laughing and playing spades. Trunks sat across from her as her partner; Bra was on her left and a new friend, Goten, sat on her right. The night hadn't been as stressful as she thought it would be. She had made an effort to meet some of Bura's prestige's friends and had even had a few good laughs. The banquet had ended almost an hour ago and only a few important people had stayed behind. Pan glanced away from her hand to look across the room at Bulma who sat, laughing hysterically with friends and her husband. Everyone was cheery, thanks to all the alcohol they had consumed during the night. Vodka and orange juice, plenty of Cristal, all kinds of mixed potions. Pan had had her share of everything that evening, and by one she was feeling loose and vivacious.

"HA!" She yelled happily as she slapped the ace of spades down. "We win again!"

Bura watched in disbelief as her brother reached out and took the whole pot, worth almost $200. She let out a cry of disdain and threw her hands up, causing cards to fly everywhere. This was the umpteen time they had lost, thanks to her partner. She didn't even think she had anymore money left in her oversized purse to put up.

"Gah! You've won almost five hundred dollars from us!" She pouted, crossing her arms like the spoiled brat she was.

"Don't be a sore loser little sister." Trunks snickered, counting the money to split with Pan, "Its not your fault Goten doesn't know how to play spades."

"Ey! I know how to play spades." He disagreed, pointing to Pan as he took a gulp of his beer, "She's just a master at it."

"Thank you!" She stood and bowed, giggling softly. "I try."

Trunks watched her from the corner of his eyes with a smile on his face. It was almost abnormal to see her smiling so much. Her smile was so intoxicating and the prettiest he'd ever seen. The way her hair fell into her face as she laughed and her hands went up to cover her mouth. When she laughed, it was hard to think that she was as unhappy as she was. Suddenly, she stood up, taking her bottle into her hand. She rose it over her head and giggled in a drunken stupor .

"I want to make a toast…" She snickered, "A toast to Goten. For being the worst card player ever! He lost in hearts, poker, black jack and spades. And also for pissing Bura off beyond belief."

With that she burst out in laughter, taking a huge gulp from the bottle before she plopped back down. Bura glared at her stubbornly with her arms crossed, "Man! I'm tired of cards! Let's do something else!"

"And what do you have in mind, baby sister?" Trunks inquired, pocketing the cash he had earned.

"How 'bout a club." Pan suggested, "You guys haven't taken me to one yet."

Bura stared at her friend in disbelief, one eyebrow hiked in wonder, "You go to clubs Pan? Like…dance clubs with A LOT of people in them?" She shook her head and chuckled, "You don't even like people!"

"Hey!" She snapped back defending herself, "I actually love dance clubs! One: Its dark, Two: there's so much liquor you can drink till it comes out your ears, and Three…" She paused, "Well one and two are good enough. Plus I love to dance!"

Now it was Trunks turn to be interested, "Let me find out you can dance Pan."

She smirked and leaned on her elbow, "I don't major in fine arts for nothing, Mr. Briefs."

"Then its settled?" Goten added, standing up, grabbing his tux jacket, "We're going out then."

"But, I can't wear this dress out to a club!" Bura protested as she too stood, wrapping her shawl around her arms.

They all stared at her in exasperation, but Pan sympathized with her, "She's right. I don't want to ruin my pretty party dress either."

Trunks gave her a dubious expression and sighed when he realized he would be out numbered. He looked down at his watch and grumbled. "Well its 1:34. If you can be ready by 2:30 I guess we can go home and change."

"But you women can't take forever. I think its safe to say that Trunks and I actually want to make it to the club before it closes." Goten gave Bura a knowing gaze and she slapped him on his shoulder.

"Don't imply that women take a long time to get ready!" She scowled at him, rolling her eyes.

Pan grinned and shook her head, trying to ignore them both as they went at each other's throats. Obviously they were still a little sore about loosing all their money. "Anyways Trunks. What club are you going to work your stature magic on."

"Actually Ms. Smartass," He smiled, "We're going to one of the clubs I own. My very favorite too.."

"And its name would be?"

"Club _DiViara."_

---

Hours blended into each other and Club DiViara was still pumping around 5AM. Trunks had asked Pan to dance hours ago, wanting to see if she really had moves like she said. Not to mention, after seeing her step out of the apartment wearing the tight, black, spaghetti strapped dress she was sporting, he wanted her as close to him as possible. And all night they had danced, bodies mingling together, grinding, rubbing touching, the glances of jealous women going unnoticed to both of them. Not only were they too drunk to care, they were too drunk off each other to notice anyone else around them. They knew Bura and Goten were somewhere near, but nothing else seemed to matter.

His lips were pressed into the nap of her neck; his right hand wrapped around her middle, with the other running up the bottom of her dress from her thigh. It felt right, they had both mutually agreed in their minds. The feeling they got from Pan's arms wrapped around his neck, her thighs and ass rubbing against him… She had never danced with a man like that before, but the feeling was so sensual. The sensation of his hardness against her back sent chills through her body and she wondered how this man, who had been a boy to irk her last nerve in the past, could make her weak in the knees like this. By this time, Bura had looked over and saw the scene and she couldn't stop the smile from gracing her face. "Goten, look."

He glanced over and made a face, "Look at what?"

When she turned to look again, they were gone. She scanned the area and saw them exiting the club together, hands linked as they disappeared through the doors. If she was an idiot she wouldn't have guessed what where they were going, but since she knew her brother and had seen the way they danced together, she knew Pan would have much to talk about in the morning. Instead, she shook her head and went back to seducing her dance partner. And if she was as lucky as her best friend, they would be talking about the aftermath of the night all week. There was only one thing she was worried about…"Don't kill her anymore Trunks. She's already died enough.."

…

He slammed the door behind them and pressed her back against the door as their tongues greeted each other with a dance. She let out a moan when his hands ran up her dress and over her sides. How did a night of wining and dining lead to this, she wondered briefly as he attacked her neck with his lips. Her body was radiating so much heat from every caress he gave her, and each kiss caused her body to shiver in anticipation. She wanted to pinch herself to see if she were awake, but this was far too real for her to be asleep. The sexual tension between them had always been their, she realized that now, but with the dancing and the alcohol, all the old rules were thrown out the window.

They both needed this, her more than him and he was determined to give her all of him that night. He hated to see her like she was most of the time and he felt that this was his duty. To please ever one of her senses. He wanted to feel her from the inside. He wanted to touch her and drink in every ounce of her beauty. But he also wanted to give to her. A sense of security, peace and harmony; he wanted her to feel alive again. He wasn't sure if this would cause her to push him away or change things between them, but he didn't care. The way she arched to him and eagerly tore at his shirt made him want her even more. But he still felt reluctant and had to reassure himself.

"Are you sure about this Pan." He asked breathlessly against her neck.

With that, she pushed him back slightly and stared at him with a lustful glint in her eyes. They never broke their gaze and when he felt as if he was going to be let down, she pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let the silky fabric fall to the floor, "Make love to me Trunks…"

That was all the reassurance he needed to hear. Brushing his fingers over her blushing cheeks, he scooped her into his arms and headed up his steps to his room. Her head rested against his chest and as she listened to his heart beat, a single tear slid over her cheek. This man. He would be the one to help glue the pieces of her broken soul back together and she couldn't wait to feel whole with him. As he laid her in the middle of the bed and crawled beside her, he ran his fingers over her thigh. "Call out to me when you need me Pan."

"Trunks…" She whispered as their lips connected again.

And she never did stop calling his name that night…

---

**Author's Note: **_-Fans herself- Wow. The end almost got me riled up there. I almost went on to write a full lemony chapter! Had to stop myself before I went too far! LoL. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know if the ending was too good. It seemed like a sweet little ending cause you can just envision Pan saying his name over and over all night! Kinky I think. But I guess its up to you reviewers now. Please review and I'll start working on the next chapter now! A little warning: the next few chapters some real plot starts up. But don't try to guess what's going to happen cause I plan to make this story as unpredictable as my little brain can! Happy Belated Christmas and New Year! And Happy Valentines' Day if I don't get around to updating the story by then! Ja'Ne Everyone! _

_Buggi_


	4. Chapter 4: Spend Some Time

**The Door**

**By: Buggi **

_Based on the manga story The Door from Confidential Confessions by Reiko Momochi_

**Author's Note:** _Anyway! I'm having fun! I'm loosing weight; I've got a boyfriend, and a new job. Not to mention this story is going really well. Ne? Hm…I don't think I have much more to say, I was just excited. So shall I say, On w/ the story! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Confidential Confessions. Thank you.**

**!WARNING! No, there is NO, I repeat, NO lemony goodness in this chapter, but the rating still stands! There is a situation in this chapter that may not be suitable for younger people. LoL. So please, if you're not at least over 16 and you know you shouldn't be reading or can't handle even a little sexual implication (indirect suggestion: something that is implied as a natural consequence of something else-_for the little illiterate bunnies out there) _please turn back now. Ja'Ne everyone and sorry for the delay! ENJOY!**

He traced the cuts, finger tips caressing the barely there scars that covered her body. Some were more than visible, some were transparent. Some were long and seemed never to end and some were small and seemed to trace some kind of pattern. She watched him through half lidded eyes, her thick black hair spread all over the bed. The look in his eyes, the way his fingers felt as they trembledwhile he touched her. His gaze met hers and he could see the tears shining in the light that spilled in through the slightly opened curtain. Last night, he hadn't been able to see them, but now they were more than visible; they were everywhere.

"Why did you start this?" He asked, not being able to find anything else to say.

She huffed softly, reaching up to wipe the few tears that escaped her eyes, "Trunks, please…can we just lay here?"

He shook his head, "No. We can't Pan. I can't be quiet after I've seen this. Just tell me…"

There was a long, silent pause and then he tapped her.

"And how the hell do you hide them? God Pan, why?…" He crawled up next to her and embraced her from behind. "I was blind…"

"It's ok Trunks." She shook her head, smiling, "Anyways. Another time please? I'll tell you all about it soon."

They lay there in the bed, naked bodies entwined. She still couldn't believe he had shared his bed with her last night. A smile came to her face as she thought back to the hours they shared together. She couldn't help but wonder why a man like Trunks would want her in his bed. She blushed and buried her face into his chest. She was compelled to ask, "Trunks, can we do it again?"

She looked up to meet his amused gaze and blushed harder, "Again? Aren't you worn out by now my little virgin?"

She blinked in shock as he caressed her thigh under the covers, "How'd you know?"

He chuckled a bit and kicked the blanket onto the floor, "The goods were far too perfect. And plus…the way you squirmed and squealed under me.."

His hand trailed up her stomach and he smiled when he felt her shiver under his touch. He cupped her left breast and watched the rounded flesh intensely. There were even scars there. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. How could a girl like Pan, so genuine, do something like this to herself? He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed the valley of her breast. She watched him quietly, her hand running through the silky tresses of lavender. He needed to know, "What does it feel like? Doesn't it hurt?"

She blinked in shock, thinking for a minute, "Um…no. You can't even feel it."

He shook his head and leaned over her on his elbows, "I want to see for myself."

The statement was so blunt, she didn't know whether to laugh in his face or slap him. He was being sarcastic right? She stared at him with a blank expression.

"Trunks, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me, I want to see what it feels like. I want to know what's so addicting about it."

She stared at him long and hard, mouth gaping and eyes narrowed. She had never heard anyone say something so stupid before. Rolling to her side, she shook her head. She refused to hear him. It was almost too stupid to have him say that. But he wouldn't take no for an answer; if she could bare it, so could he. He kneeled over her on his palms and gave her a firm glare.

"Show me Pan." He nudged her and she let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine," She sat up on her elbow and reached over the bed to retrieve her small Pumpkin Jack backpack purse.

She pulled it into her lap and dug through it. Her search came to a sudden halt when she came across her prize. Trunks watched her with intensity as she pulled it out and gripped it in her hand. He could see the slender metal of the blade under the neon pink plastic. Suddenly, he felt uneasy. The way she slowly clicked the blade up to size and turned to him with a blank expression, "Eh…Pan are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Oh stop being a wimp…you asked for it." Pan's voice was unmoved as she grabbed his hand and tugged his arm over.

"I'm not a wimp, j-just. Don't cut too deep." He couldn't stop his eyes from squinting, "And tell me when you're going to do it...and--and.."

"Done," She rolled her eyes, a small smile gracing her pale pink lips.

When he opened his eyes, he stared down at the thick red line. He hadn't felt a thing. He didn't even know she was doing it at all. Shaking her head, she looked at her arm and made an identical cut on her own arm. He watched her, tempted to make her stop, but felt it would be a little hypercritical of him. Without another word, she reached for his hand again and linked their fingers. Their arms pressed together, blood smearing and mingling as she crawled close to him and rested against his chest. He swore he had felt the spark of something as soon as they touched.

Her skin was so soft against his and he almost wanted to scream. He could feel his body begin to sweat and a second later, pushed her back into the cushions; arms still pressed together as their tongues met.

One more round… ..

…

…

She felt the waves of pure bliss wash over her as they both reached their climax simultaneously. It was at least mid day, almost dinner time and they had not left the bed even once. Pan was sore in places she never knew had muscles and Trunks was more spent than she was. Regaining his composure, he lied against her side and let her wrap her arms around him. His cheek rested against the warm mound of flesh that was her breast as he breathed in her scent. She was soft, she was warm, and she was…everything. He wanted more and more and more. He never wanted to leave her. But she had her own apartment with her own room to go home to. She smiled when he nudged her boob with his nose and she opened her eye.

"Yes Trunks?" She sighed sleepily, placing her arm on his back as she turned.

He smirked, "Don't you think you should be getting home soon?"

She let out a gasp and sat up, pushing him off of her, "Oh, you're right!"

He chuckled as she scrambled about, pulling on her dress on. He noticed she hadn't even thought about collecting her underwear. Like a whirlwind she crawled back onto the bed to give him a deep, passionate kiss and then she was gone out his bedroom.Finally he regained his composure and yelled to her, "How are you going to get home."

"Taxi!" He heard her holler back.

"No, buzz my driver! Have him take you home."

"Ok…and Trunks!" He heard her call to him again, "Yes?"

"Thank you for the night…It was my best ever!" And then the door and he could imagine her running to catch a taxi.

Standing up from the bed, he walked over to his window and looked down. His smile spread across his face as he watched her get into a taxi and take off. She was so very stubborn when she wanted to be. He would have to tell her about herself later, right now he could use a nice, long, hot shower.

**---**

As she floated into the house, she couldn't keep the smile from blazing across her lips. Before she could even make it across the living room to reach the hallway where her room was, Bura came rushing out her room like a whirlwind and hopped at her.

"Oooh I knew it, I knew it!" She squealed as she tried to pry her arms from around her neck, "Tell me everything!"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she redirected herself to the kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator, she rummaged through the things. Soon enough she could feel Bura's gaze boring into her back, "What?"

"Aw come on, you're not going to tell me how your night went?" She sang happily, hoping up onto the counter.

She held the bowel of cereal that she poured herself in her hand and raised her eyebrow, "And why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll throw this apple at your head?" The other girl replied, picking up an apple from the fruit bowel and biting into it.

They sat in silence for a minute, watching each other eat. Finally, Bura let out an annoyed huff and stood up. It was obvious that she wasn't going to tell her anything, so she began to walk out. But Pan's hand caught her quickly, while the other balanced bowel and spoon and she sighed. The small smirk on her face invited her back into the room and she could already hear the whole story before it was even said. She hoped back up onto the counter with a grin and bite into her apple.

"It was…the best night… I've Ever experienced." She said with an almost soft, exhausted voice as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Well spill it already!" Bura squealed, swinging her legs.

_…Meanwhile…_

He stood under the hot stream, arms rested against the tiles of his marble shower. Her scent lingered even still and everywhere he walked his memory was flooded with images of her. Looking up at his arm, he stared at the wound she had given him. They had shared such an intense moment. As soon as their blood began to mingle, he could feel the electricity flowing through the both of them; it was unexplainable.

After washing up, he grabbed a towel and stepped out. Water slid down his body and it almost felt like her soft touch. He let out a groan and walked into his room. The skimpy, frail black panties she wore hung around his lamp shade and he couldn't suppress the smile that graced his face when he spotted them. His evening had been absolutely pleasant, but now all he could think about was her.

He checked the time. 7:10.

If he got dressed now, he could call her on his cell phone and make plans. Yes it was true that they had just spent the whole night and day together, but he wanted her all to himself again. It was funny; how much he wanted to be near her at all times now. He wondered briefly what she would say when he called. He could imagine her grinning with that coy expression of hers and biting on her pretty little lip.

Grabbing the phone, he dialed her number from memory and waited like an impatient teenage boy for her to pick up. Five minutes later, he heard a small yawn into the phone. She sighed sleepily and rolled onto her back. Whoever it was, better have had a good reason to call; she was already 3 hours into her nap and she wasn't planning on waking up. "Hello?"

His smile grew when he heard her voice, he almost felt like he was stalking her.

He shook his head and replied, "Hey Panny."

She sat up quickly, blinking the sleep from her eyes, "Trunks…?"

"Get up and get dressed. " He smiled, walking towards his closet.

She whined, falling onto her stomach with a small smile, "Get up? As if I can even move thanks to you."

He let out a chuckle, going through the many shirts he had, "I wore you out, huh? So that means you're in for the rest of the night?"

She jolted up, pouting slightly, "No! I want to see you!"

He smiled at the desperate tone to her voice and went on, "Well then, do you think you can be ready in an hour?"

"Yes. Hell I can be ready in thirty minutes if you want me to." She leaned on her elbow.

"Whenever you're ready, call me so I can come. I'd really like to see you again tonight." He smiled, leaning against his door frame.

"I'd really like to see you too Trunks. I can't wait…"

"Me either. See you soon Pan." They exchanged goodbyes and the smile still lingered on his face when he hung up.

It was going to be another great evening…

---

**Author's Note:** _-Blinx- Uh…I'M SORRY! I'm a lazy, fat ass! …well I'm not fat, but I'm lazy! Anyway! I hope you like all the lemony goodness! I sure did! T/P! T/P! For the unedited version please go to my profile and get the link. Read and review please! Ja'Ne! _

_Buggi_


	5. Chapter 5: Mad About You

**The Door**

**By: Buggi **

_Based on the manga story The Door from Confidential Confessions by Reiko Momochi_

**Author's Note: **_….AHHHHHHH! Gosh darnit! I'm sorry peeps. I've been uber busy now that I'm out of school forever!! Woo…great feeling, great feeling. Anyways. Don't think that the story's going to end anytime soon cause I'm about to put a little knot in the story. I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry for the wait. On w/ the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Confidential Confessions. Thank you.**

_He was amazed by her beauty. He was amazed by her voice. He was amazed by her whole being. She radiated something he had never seen before. He had to admit that he wanted her, but as he stood on the cliff and stared down at the little mermaid in the water, the distance was so far. He could see her mysterious tail behind her and her pale skin glistened against the moon._

_She was inviting him with her innocence and he could tell by the way she stared up at him that she was waiting. If only he would let go and jump. He knew, if he just did, he'd have nothing to fear. So he pulled off his shirt and stepped up to the edge.._

---

She grabbed her jacket as she hurried down the steps. She was late thanks to Bura; the girl had fought through her whole closet to find something to Pan's liking. But the long black skirt she wore and the black and white stripped shirt matched perfectly with her favorite famous purse. She nodded to the door man as he held the door for her and stepped out into the clammy weather that was New York. She hummed as she walked down the streets of Manhattan looking for that familiar lavender hair she knew all too well.

As she made her way into Central Park, she smiled as she watched the different couples ride off in the horse drawn carriages. He had called back a little after his first call and asked her to please meet him in the Park. Now, as she wandered around, she wished she knew where exactly to meet him. Thinking about all the stories Bura told her, of how much crime there was in this city, made her suddenly uneasy.

Passing under a street light, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her skin. Turning, she met his penetrating gaze and found herself drowning in his crystal blue eyes. He smiled at her, offering his arm and they walked off into the night.

---

"You know back at home I actually organized a mural." She said while she stirred her mashed potatoes. "I worked with a bunch of inner city kids. I think it was one of the only times I ever had a nice time in Japan without Bura."

"Bura told me about that." He nodded, leaning on his arm with a small grin, "Heard you were really well known over there.."

"More than I wanted…" She muttered, poking at the food on her plate with a fork, "It was rather annoying actually. All these people walking up to me on the street."

"Must've been horrible." He said, chuckling softly.

He never knew he had so much in common with her, or that he would ever be interested in anything she had to say. Ever since he had saw her that first day after she had gotten off the plane, he was smitten. When he was still in high school he used to tease her and say inappropriate things to her, but it was only for fun. Now it was different. 'Well maybe I had a little crush on her then, but still.' He thought as he studied her. He was too into his thoughts to notice the confused look she had been giving him for a minute now.

"Uhm, Trunks." She coughed, pointing behind him, "There's someone…"

Turning around, he was greeted by the icy glare of his ex-girlfriend, Marron Chestnut. Pan couldn't help but feel intimidated by this woman, with her fiery red party dress, red pumps and expensive jewelry. She had seen her in a magazine once, modeling for some high end fashion mogul. The girl was as stunning in person as she was in the photos; the way her long blonde hair was styled and fell over her shoulders. Pan was jealous, and she didn't like it.

"So she's the reason you haven't called me today, Trunks Vegeta Briefs?" The tall, slender girl asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms afterwards.

Before she could utter another word, Pan rose to her feet, eyes wide and face twisted with disgust. She couldn't believe this woman was going to try and publicly humiliate her all of them like this. Not only would she not subject herself to this kind of publicity, she wasn't going to just sit there. Grabbing her purse, she started for the exit, but Trunks caught her quickly by the wrist. She turned to look at him and the calm look on his face caused Pan's heart to beat faster.

"No Pan, don't go." He tried, stepping close to her, "It's not what you think!"

He hadn't even so much as touched her cheek like he wanted, before she jerked her hand away from him, eyes wild with embarrassment and fear. Didn't he understand? This was one of the reasons she hated people the most. She would never let herself be put down by this girl. Tears stung at her eye lids, but she held them back. Trunks would not play with her emotions, not after all the beautiful things that had happened between them last night. "How dare you, Trunks." She spat angrily.

"But Pan, it's really not what it seems." He tried reaching for her hand again, noticing now just how many people were watching the whole ordeal.

Smacking his hand away, she looked at him wildly, anger welling up in the pit of her chest. The air grew thin and she could've sworn that the walls were closing in on her. Everyone was staring in their direction and she knew if she didn't get out of there quick, she'd be no good. At first he just stared in wonder at her, as she placed her hand on her head and tried to form a coherent sentence Then he noticed just how she had started sweating. She was having a panic attack and he was the cause. "Pan I…" He tried once more, but this time she broke for the exit.

Reaching the door, she burst out into the night air and gasped. Her whole body trembled and as she stood there and tried to regain her composure, the tears came rushing down her cheeks. One of the concierges had seen the whole ordeal and waved down a cab for her. Meanwhile, Trunks stood there, mouth gapping as he watched Pan get into the cab and drive off. His whole night had been ruined. He turned to Marron and grabbed her wrist, shaking her, "What the hell is your problem?!"

In return, the girl grinned sadistically, "Oh but baby. Don't you remember? I said if I couldn't have you, no one else would. Especially not that scrawny little gothic girl. That's an all time low, even for you Prince."

Trunks couldn't believe her. Gripping her wrist tighter, he got in her face, "I told you Marron, it's over."

People were muttering by the time the manager came out and asked Trunks to remove himself from the restaurant. He wanted to curse Marron to hell, but knew he had to find Pan. "I swear if you come near her again, I'll.."

"You'll what?" She asked, tilting her head, making an innocent expression, "Is that a threat my dear Prince?"

He pushed her away before he could say anything else. That girl would be the death of him, he swore it. How could he have been so stupid as to bring Pan to a place he knew Marron dwelled. He had only wanted to impress her. Yet and still, he knew he didn't have to do so. Pan was nothing like Marron. He didn't have to buy her expensive things, or take her to elegant, high priced places to get her attention. An art museum would've been perfect, just like his sister had suggested when he asked earlier.

He strode angrily down the avenue, raking a hand through his hair. He was lucky if Pan even so much as looked in his direction again. That girl was so delicate. He should've thought things through first. Pulling up his sleeve, he fingered the now healing wound on his forearm. Had he jumped into things too soon? He couldn't help it. She smelled like vanilla and honey, felt like cream; she was so warm and cozy regardless of how pale and skinny she was. Wanting her was not the word. More like needed, he needed her and he knew she needed him.

He had to find her.

---

Pan stumbled off the elevator, towards her door, intoxicated and tired. Before she had even decided to return home, she stopped by a nearby bar, and drowned herself in so much liquor; the bar tender had to pry the glass out of her hand and send her on her way. Trunks was an idiot for letting all this happen. How could he even think about trying to play her when they had shared such intimacy. As she reached the door, she grabbed the handle and could feel her stomach lurching. There was only one problem; she had forgotten her key.

She began banging on the door and before she knew it, Bura was at the door trying to catch her breath. She stared in shock at the drunken girl, covering her mouth with a look of confusion. She reeked of alcohol and looked as if she was going to throw up. And she would've too, had Bura not dragged her into the bathroom and held her hair back. Tears came to her eyes as she watched her friend empty her stomach into the toilet bowel.

Something horrible must've happened. She knew it. Trunks wouldn't have let her get so drunk again tonight while he was there. Maybe he was the reason. It was after all, only 10 o clack. Most people had only begun to leave their houses for the night. She could only imagine what had gone on between the two, and as she stumbled down the hallway trying to keep her on her feet, her eyes began to water again. Had she made the wrong decision asking Trunks for help? It seemed to have only made things worse for Pan. Sighing, she helped Pan out of her dress and into her pajamas. Her eyes roamed her best friend's face as she mumbled incoherent thoughts about Trunks, as if she were trying to tell her exactly what happened.

But Bura couldn't make out even one word of it and instead tucked the drunken girl under the covers. She left the room and came back minutes later with a glass of water and an aspirin. In minutes, the water was gone and Bura was in the kitchen mulling over every reason not to call her brother and throw a fit. Yet, none of the reasons appealed to her and before she knew it, she found herself screaming into his ear through her cell phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" She squawked only seconds after he picked up the phone.

He sat dumbfounded in the cab, mouth gapping as he tried to figure out something to say, "I didn't do anything, Bura!!"

Bura rested her hand on the counter, trying to steady her shaking hand, "Then why the hell is she so pissy ass drunk, passed out in her bed, mumbling about YOU?"

"Look Bura I…" He started to explain, but shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead, "It wasn't me okay?"

"Fine. If it wasn't you, then who the hell was it?" She wanted to slap him in the face.

"I…I took her to this restaurant that's Marron's favorite. I was trying to impress her." He let out a ragged sigh, "I guess Marron's still hung up about me dumping her a few months ago; she made Pan think we were still together."

The younger sister closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, "You let Marron come near my Pan? That prostitute, psycho, whore that I told you to stay away from when you first met her? Not to mention you took her to some fancy ass restaurant that, if you had thought about it first, wouldn't impress her? You're an idiot Trunks, an IDIOT!!"

"Thank you Bura, thank you. You're telling me like I don't know this already."

She shook her head, "Trunks, you know now it's not going to be easy getting back on Pan's good side right?"

He nodded, "Yes I know. But…can't you like, talk to her for me Bura? Please. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Do you admit you should've listened to me about the date and that WHORE, Marron?"

"Bura…" Trunks sounded irritated now.

"I'm not doing anything for you until you admit that you're a retard, reject baby who doesn't know how to pick his women…"

"You're serious?" There was a long pause and as the cab stopped in front of his house, he sighed and paid the cabbie, "I'm a retard reject baby who doesn't know how to pick his women. Happy?"

"Very." Her shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms, "And as for me, I'm going to bed. You might want to avoid Pan's eye contact for a couple of days so I can talk some sense into her…"

At this point, Trunks wanted to scream bloody murder. It had been so easy at first, but now that he knew Marron would do anything to sabotage their relationship, he knew he had a thin chance, "Fine. But make sure she understands."

"I can only say I'll try." Was her last response before she bid him goodnight and hung up the phone.

---

Later that night, Trunks could barely sleep. His thoughts were filled endlessly with Pan and every time he tried to close his eyes, he could see her face. How had he become so addicted to her in one night? It wasn't like he hadn't had sex before or anything. He let out an exhausted groan and turned on his side. Hopefully Pan would find a way to forgive him. When Bura explained to her the whole situation, she would surely forgive him and jump into his awaiting arms. It wasn't like it was a big deal anyway. Marron meant nothing to him. If he tried, he couldn't be more over her than he already was.

He had come to the conclusion that that girl was completely crazy. She left messages on his work phone, house phone, and cell phone. She sent him suggestive little notes and long drawn out emails that confessed her undying love. She even sunk so low as to talk about it in a magazine. Her mother and sister had detested her from the beginning. Bura had an internship at the agency Marron modeled for and there she was introduced to the cocky, over bearing, bitch that was the real Marron.

The first night he had met her, she couldn't keep her well manicured fingers off of him. He had asked her to his house only an hour after they had started talking. They didn't even make it to his bed before he was taking her from behind against his wall in the living room. He had thought it was love; had almost asked her to marry him until he saw her in the arms of some, in his opinion, ugly ass male model. Needless to say, he had almost ended up in jail for beating the pulp out of his pretty designer face and had a lot of medical bills and people to pay off.

The whole thing ended in tragedy. After that he had spent endless nights in his office, working like a maniac. He had been so depressed, he hadn't even thought about touching another woman again. After all the time and moments wasted on that girl, he vowed that he would never even look at another one. And then here she came…with her black dresses and torn jeans, pale skin and shy manners. She was exactly the opposite of Marron; loved to shop in vintage and consignment shops. Was so into art and literature that she could probably write a series of books on what she knew; and not to mention she was gorgeous .

There was no use. He couldn't sleep. No, his mind wouldn't let him sleep. Without Pan laying next to him, in his arms, he was a complete insomniac. Throwing the quilt off his body, he slid from the bed and grumbled. If he wasn't going to get any sleep, he supposed he would just make some tea and hit his gym for the night. Lifting weights would surely get his mind off the girl…

---

**Author's Note: **_Uh oh…looks like Trunksy-poo's got it bad. And who the hell does Marron think she is? How rude of her to do that to sweet little Pan. DRAAAAAAMA!! And lots of it! Anyway. Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys like the chapter, Keep an eye out for Behind Closed Doors and Silver Tears. Remember to read and review! Ja'Ne! _

_Buggi_


End file.
